vstffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:VegaDark
Contact I contacted the staff about the bullying REALNerfNinja6 posted to me. --JOEY310 17:38, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Simpsons Wiki Hi, there is an article on Simpsons Wiki that is not related to the show, please can you delete it? Egon Eagle (talk) 19:57, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :Deleted. 20:00, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Wii Fishing Resort Wiki Hi I'm the admin from WFR wiki and I have a streak of IP addresses spams. I hop you can shut this down and protect my wiki to ban IP address editors. AleNinKel (talk) 15:41, December 7, 2013 (UTC) www.wiifishingresort.wikia.com spam wikis I noticed a bunch of spam wikis today, way to many to individually add to the report wiki list. They all have "buy, cheap, online, order" in the name, and the founders are different accounts "NAME_4digitYear". example: http://0s3h-online-flagyl.wikia.com/. --Sxerks (talk) 14:58, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Mistaken IP ban? Start of block: 02:22, March 21, 2014 Expiry of block: 02:22, April 21, 2014 Intended blockee: 108.40.128.0/17 Block ID: #347 Current IP address: 108.40.182.135 I was recently banned on the vocaloid wikia when I tried to edit a mistake I had made concerning an album date. Is there any way I can have the ban repealed before the expiration date? Mihaelandnate (talk) 04:28, March 21, 2014 (UTC) In relation to : Mistaken IP ban? As the user above posted. The range block on the MMD and Vocaloid wiki has affected quite a lot of people, however, I can't risk unblocking that IP range until the person behind it either jumps to a different IP or I guess when they will stop their spamming and harassment. An admin on MMD wanted to know if we can contact the ISP of the IP to get them removed? Or reported? :Whois-RWS Thanks for your guy's help for the past week. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:20, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :Only Staff can contact the ISP. Do you know if the vandal makes anon edits only? I mean, if they don't create accounts to vandalise. 21:58, March 23, 2014 (UTC) ::I have yet to see an account created that follows this IP's activities. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:30, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :Because we could make an exception for registered users to bypass the block. 23:34, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Re:Sam Chen He posted this on GoAnimate wiki.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 20:44, June 4, 2014 (UTC) http://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/Jimbo_Wales?oldid=29851 Isn't this against the TOU?--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 20:44, June 4, 2014 (UTC) 108.40 IP returns Recent history - I have ranged blocked this user three different times for a month, they continue to return under this address. I am here to report that I may switch this range block to infinite because apparently they just have the full intention of spamming and harassing Vocaloid related wikis regardless of how long the block is. I've only blocked for a month due to the IP possibly being in use by others, but it is just no luck with this. Currently, I can't find the original range block in the Block Listing. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:38, June 6, 2014 (UTC) eta Found the range, and blocked for a Year. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:00, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Legit user in range if 108.40 block Sorry to contact again. Could this user c:vocaloid:User:Mihaelandnate have access to the wikis: Vocaloid, Vocaloid Answers, and MikuMikuDance. Apparently they come from the same area (California). I don't know what range to use to keep the spammer out and legitimate users in. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:15, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I'm an admin of the Backyard Sports Wikia. I wasn't sure how to report or anything but the wikia is being constantly attacked by spam by this user [ http://backyardsports.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sinhaanil47 Sinhanni147]. I was told by the Wikia Staff to come here about this problem. While I have blocked this account and his past accounts as well several of his IPs and cleaned up the spam repeatedly. This user keeps on coming back while I don't know what current IP he uses right now. I need help to handle this spammer once and for all. He posts spam about free movies online. It's getting very difficult to deal with this spammer. --DarkQueen110 (talk) 13:29, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Chickex4 http://goanimate.wikia.com/index.php?limit=500&user=Chickenx4&title=Special%3AListFiles%2FChickenx4 Some of the images he uploaded need to be deleted, as l did report him here, but you removed that.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 13:07, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :Hi, I don't know which ones are good and which ones are not, please mark them with . 17:47, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm sure the Nazi images is considered offensive to Israelis, l have marked the offensive images for deletion.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 18:41, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Please delete this offensive image: http://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/File:379px-Mike_the_knight_got_Swag.jpg and tell Chickenx4 not to upload any more pictures like that ever again.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 01:07, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :The user is blocked. 01:15, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Harassment on GoAnimatev2 wiki http://goanimate-v2.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4578#6 And http://goanimate-v2.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4578#7 http://goanimate-v2.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4578#8 Please delete those three comments.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 22:52, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :Contact local admins for this kind of situations. 22:58, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Did you see what was in those comments, Me: **** You Shinegreymon96! **** You Tobakilacion! **** You Joe Traynor! **** You Bad Users! Shinegreymon96: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! We Bad Users win! this is the first time evil has triumphed! ?--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 23:01, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :I'm going to talk with the council of five. 23:11, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Curious I am curious. Is there any way I can help you guys revert spam vandalism and stuff? Please reply. Thanks :)--RaiderZ (talk) 22:25, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :Replied in their user talk. 22:29, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Nice way to contact, but is there any way that i can chat though?--RaiderZ (talk) 22:35, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :I'm talking to you there with the nick Dratini. 22:37, July 21, 2014 (UTC) I cant respond for some reason,--RaiderZ (talk) 22:42, July 21, 2014 (UTC) SSB4 Wikia I personally think you are on the wrong side here. I know you blocked users that are reported on but the ones that you recently blocked on were actually good people. SSB4 Wikia is a horrible place, trust me. The people trying to defend the wiki are the ones that are being bad, not us. They infest the place with misguided information and refuse to accept criticism from us, even if we try to improve the wiki they simply say no and don't give a reason why they reverted our edits. I myself personally request to have the wiki deleted, been trying hard to do that along with JamesHeart and a few other allies for months or maybe a few years. I know the staff hates deleting wikis but please understand me. It's your choice. either you can for once try to delete this awfully stubborn-plagued wiki or ignore this message... .....fromsmashwiki (talk) 00:30, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Report I am trying to report the Great Merigrock Wiki for spam and vandalism, but it keeps glitching. (----) :Fixed. 16:49, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Requesting deletion of a page. http://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/The_Mane_6 I have already marked it for deletion.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 22:09, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Where are you? Hey VegaDark, where've you been? --Lt. Allen (talk) 21:46, September 13, 2014 (UTC) :Here in the same country, working, studying and at Wikia too. 22:38, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Scary Logo Wiki Hey VegaDark, On the Scary Logo wiki, there has been threats on the VSTF on the DiC page. There are no admins on the wiki, so the comments cannot get removed. http://freakylogo.wikia.com/wiki/Scary_Logos_Wiki Thanks, UltraNeko3000 (talk) 08:15, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :I need links. 17:10, September 16, 2014 (UTC) http://freakylogo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges http://freakylogo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges?limit=500&days=30 The wiki could stand to be cleaned up--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 21:57, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Delete this video, please? http://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/File:Everybody_Hates_McIntosh_Pilgrim It's been marked for deletion.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 12:36, September 14, 2014 (UTC) I need help Help. A IP is threataning to vandalize and attack my wiki. He claims that he hacked his IP to randomize. This is true, I blocked him and he came back as a different IP. I didn't report him because this problem dosent really fit under any of the reports, so I am telling it here. PLEASE HELP. Re:Scary Logo wiki The wiki could use to be cleaned up and then put on lockdown--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 12:55, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Hate wiki? Someone on the Scary Logo wiki has made a hate wiki about me. http://ultra-neko-3000-free.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Neko_3000_Free_Wiki UltraNeko3000 (talk) 09:19, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :Already reported. 20:03, September 28, 2014 (UTC) ::When is the wiki is going to be closed? :::As soon as it is possible --Rain (Wall) 15:25, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Signature ? Hi, if I sign posts on this wiki, they will not show up because the page where my signature would be located at doesn't exist and I can't create it. Can you assist? -- 08:53, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :Ah ok, I just don't like seeing my failed template call showing up as a signature, kinda looks tacky. Thanks anyway. :) -- 16:34, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Talk Page Why was my talk page deleted? If possible, I would like it restored, thanks. 08:11, October 8, 2014 (UTC)